wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-11-24 RAW
The November 24, 2008 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 24, 2008 at the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Episode Summary Stephanie confronts Shane Raw opened with an appearance by Shane McMahon, who set a match between Batista and Chris Jericho in order to determine who should be the new No. 1 contender to John Cena's World Heavyweight Championship. Shane's sister Stephanie then arrived, making the contest a Triple Threat Match by throwing Randy Orton into the mix, before getting into a heated exchange with her brother. The argument ended with Executive Vice President Stephanie McMahon slapping her brother, also an Executive Vice President, and Shane angrily leaving his sister to run the show by herself. Kofi Kingston vs Kane Raw also saw the first match of the Eight-Man Intercontinental Title Tournament, with the winner going on to face Intercontinental Champion William Regal with his coveted gold at stake. As WWE Hall of Famer and the first Intercontinental Champion Pat Patterson looked on from ringside, World Tag Team Champion Kofi Kingston faced the ruthless Kane. Though the Jamaican Superstar has proven himself a match for bigger and stronger adversaries in the past, Kingston won this contest when Kane was disqualified. After the match, the Big Red Monster battered his opponent with the stairs, but Stephanie McMahon appeared, stopping Kane by granting him the privilege of being the first Superstar to face John Cena back on Raw next week, though the match would not be for The Champ's World Heavyweight Title. Santino Marella vs Goldust One Superstar who wasn't invited to participate in the Intercontinental Title Tournament was Santino Marella. Though the Italian Superstar recently lost the championship to William Regal, he was unable to compete in the tournament because someone else requested to face him in the ring. To Santino's surprise, that someone was former Intercontinental Champion Goldust, who in spite of his questionable appearance, utilized his significant in-ring ability to defeat the star of "Santino's Casa." Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea, & Jillian vs Mickie James, Candice Michelle, & Melina Prior to their Six-Diva Tag Match, Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill & Jillian made their way to the ring where Jillian performed a particularly ear-splitting rendition of Beyonce's "Single Ladies." As their opponents entered, one was conspicuously absent, as only Mickie & Candice stood in the ring. Then, making her surprise return to Raw after months out following a run-in with Beth Phoenix and a severe ankle injury, Melina came out to a warm welcome from the WWE Universe. The former two-time Women's Champion's return was a triumphant one as she carried her team to victory. Results * Singles Match: Goldust def. Santino Marella (w/ Beth Phoenix) (1:58) * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: Candice Michelle, Melina & Mickie James def. Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall & Katie Lea Burchill (3:23) Notes * Melina's return to television. Category:2008 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Candice Michelle Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Katie Lea Category:WWE television episodes